Simple Slumber
by ItalianPotatoMoustache
Summary: I know, I know, Slender has been done over 100 times already. I just really wanted to write this. One shot. What seemed like a normal sleepover, ended up being a nightmare.


_**NOTICE**_: I do not own the Slender Man, but I do own everyone else.

* * *

It was about half past 9 o'clock on a Saturday night. I, Aida Rossi, was sitting on my fuzzy neon blue comforter on my day bed sitting in front of the middle in the middle of one of my four pale purple walls. I was almost done buttoning my pink and white striped night shirt. My auburn hair with blonde highlights was in loosely tied pigtails. "Hurry up! The movie is about to start!"

My friend, Cara O'Brien, was in the bathroom next door getting changed. I had put _Vampire's Suck_ in my DVD player. The previews had just ended as Julie walked into the room. Her copper red curls she calls hair were bouncing on and off her shoulders. She were a light gray tank top with bright pink gym shorts with blue swirls at the edge. Opposite to my long sleeved night shirt with matching capris. Her cheeks and nose were dotted with freckles and her bright sapphire eyes shined bright in the moonlight coming from my open curtains. She had perfect skin without a single scar or blemish, and it was so pale you could mistake her for a vampire. I, on the other hand, had tan skin with eyes that are more red than brown. I had a thick Italian accent and she had a thick Irish accent. We were both foreign exchange students and had been for about two years. We weren't exactly used to everything in America, but the movies we understood. I don't understand why, but the movies here are just so wonderful! The comedies are our favorite.

"Alright, alright calm down. I got my hair stuck on a button." She walked over and plopped herself right net to me on my bed. For two fourteen year old girls, we were extremely hyper and childish. We would freak out over something simple here, like the ice cream truck. We would rush outside and buy as much as we could once we heard the joyful little tune. I clicked the play button on the thin rectangular remote. Now you're probably expecting something to be wrong with the movie, like for here to be static or a mysterious voice? Well you'd be wrong. The movie started as usual. We sank down deeper into my plush comforter. We only got an hour into the movie before we started dozing off. When a scream came from the movie, I almost tossed the whole bowl of popcorn into the air. Eventually we did fall asleep. As i passed out I let the huge hot pink bowl topple onto my fuzzy plush carpet. Finally, I fell into my soft comforter.

I awoke about two hours later with the strange feeling that something was watching us. I looked out my window, only to see a little white orb in the sky. "Must be the moon. It looks smaller than I remember." That's just it, I thought it was the moon. How wrong I was. That night the so called 'moon' was going to prove that it wasn't what I mistook it for. I had this strange ringing in my ears, kind of the like the sound i get when the signal to my T.V. is lost. I turned to shake Cara awake, only to see that she wasn't there. I shook it off as she either went to the bathroom to fix her hair, or she went to get something to snack on. I stood up and walked into the hallway outside my room. The dark polished wood flooring felt like ice against my bare feet. _Why hadn't I put socks on first? _I walked down my steep carpeted spiral staircase, taking in the warmth that the carpet emitted. I continued walking through my house, just to find that Cara was no where downstairs. I noticed that one of my backdoors was wide open, so I an over to it and looked out. Against the dark of the night, the moonlight reflected off a strand of bright red hair. I immediately knew what that red strand was. I slipped on my shoes and walked outside. "Cara? WHat are you doing out here? It's too dark to be out, my mother is going to be furious if she fonds out that we went for a stroll this late at night. She had her back facing me. After waiting for a minute or two with no response, I grew restless of being patient. I placed my hand firmly on her shoulder and spun her around, only to see a horrifying sight. There was a fresh stream of blood flowing from her eyes, which were no longer there. There was a visible jagged line sliced across her throat, and in the middle it trailed down all the way to her belly button. Her shirt had been ripped across the bottom and looked more like a crop top than a normal tank top. It looked as if she had been gutted and inside her there was a carcass of a fox.

I felt as if I was going to puke. When her lifeless body fell to my feet, I let out a shriek of fright. I felt tears dwelling at the corners of my eyes, knowing that this torture had happened to my best friend pained me. I turned to run when i slipped on something that wasn't there before. A note. It had a poorly sketched drawing of a man surrounded by trees. The man seemed taller than the trees. There were also two captions on the top and bottom _"Has no eyes, Yet it sees where you are." "No Use Running. He'll Catch You"_ I turned to run, feeling the fear rise up to my throat. I started to tun, only to slam into two pairs of long midnight black poles. I looked up. Those poles weren't poles, but legs. In front of me was a tall snow white figure in a midnight black suit and red tie. I backed away in fear. Once again I turned to run, only to be impaled through my abdomen by a sharp branch on a tree. I wailed in pain, but no sound came out. Just streams of blood. I felt the warm tears run down my face, and I placed my hands on the very branch I was stuck on. I felt something wrap around me. It hoisted me off the branch, only to impale me on the top of the tree. More blood spilled from my mouth. I looked up to see _him, _none other than the Slender Man. His faceless head turned to face away. Eight black tentacles protruded from his back. He turned and walked away, blending in with the tress. With my last ounce of energy I was able to whisper a few words. _"Goodbye Mother and father. I love you both. I shall see you soon Cara... Goodbye... World..."_


End file.
